Permission To Follow Up, Sarge!
by Larxenethefirefly
Summary: The Doctor and Rose get a bit too involved in their roles. Handcuffs are involved, and naughty times ensue. Takes place during 'Fear Her'.


Written for the 2012 dwpronathon on LJ. The challenge was to prove that, in every episode, there was at least three times where there could have been a sex scene. My episode was Fear Her.

Warnings: Bondage, roleplay, semi-abuse of puns. And smut. :)

MAJOR thanks to my beta, Isilien Elenihin. She's a star, and this story wouldn't be half as good without her :)

Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own Doctor Who. If I did, I wouldn't be bothered with writing fanfiction, for everything I did write would be canon.

* * *

It was a rare experience, realizing something before the Doctor, but Rose knew with certainty that it was a sure fire way of getting his attention. Not that capturing said attention was difficult, not for her anyway. Once his long list of reasons of not getting involved with her had been scratched off by a very patient Rose Tyler and rather impatient TARDIS, it seemed that the Doctor was constantly trying to find a way to seduce her. Rose didn't much care. All that mattered to her was making up for lost time.

So when Rose came to the conclusion that a child was stealing the children, his sudden, riveted gaze showed her exactly what it did to him.

"Are you deducting?" he drawled, eyes flashing, mouth lifted in the tiniest of smirks.

Rose knew that look. She smirked in reply. "I think I am."

He inched closer. "Copper's hunch?"

She leaned towards him. "Permission to follow up, Sarge."

The smirk grew more prominent, and he rocked back on his heels, his eyes never leaving hers. "Welllllll, I don't know, Louis. You are new, after all, and therefore inexperienced. You may need some briefing before going back into the field."

"Whatever you say, Sarge," She responded, straightening and tugging on her shirt. She held back a smile at his look. "What shall we review?"

He thought for a moment, looking her up and down, before rubbing his hands together. "We are dealing with a kidnapper, so interrogation might be useful. An arrest, while extreme, may also be in the making, so restraints might be needed. Remember the proper usage of handcuffs, Louis?"

Rose's heart began to beat faster. They had only used restraints once, and she had been very, very drunk at the time. The shag hadn't been any less fantastic, but she had been more relaxed from it. Now, fully sober and actively asking for it… the thought was as thrilling as it was scary.

Still, she adopted a solemn stance. "Might need a bit of refreshing. Handcuffs can be…. Hard work."

Oh, she did not just say that. He shook his head. "What on Earth did they teach you in training? Come along, Louis. It's best that I give you a hands-on demonstration."

Knowing that to him, 'hands-on' included oral exercises, Rose could barely suppress the grin spreading its way across her face. He really was talented with that tongue, and there had been a sad lack of it lately. Maybe he had been saving it? She snickered to herself; she was acting like it would run out of fuel, or something.

The thought did make her pause for just a moment. She knew very little of the inner intricacies of Time Lord biology beyond the two hearts and respiratory bypass (that had been a fun day, seeing how long he could hold his breath), so for all she knew his tongue could tire out. She brushed the thought aside. It could be dwelled on later, when they were curled up and dozing blissfully. The Doctor loved pillow talk, and the sound of his voice always lulled her to sleep- unless he was ready for another round.

Rose peered around his shoulder when he stopped outside a bland door, the knob silver and plain. Usually it led to the karaoke bar, but this time it seemed to open up to a storage room. "Wait here," the Doctor said, and went inside to rifle through the various boxes, baskets, drawers, and other containers before reemerging, a pair of silver gleaming handcuffs twirling around one finger, the key held in the opposite hand. "Ready for your lessons?" he asked.

She gave him a cheeky salute. "Ready and willing."

"You'd better be." He led her down the hallway. Rose ogled his bum along the way, a dreamy smile on her face as she imagined grabbing it as he thrust above her, eyes locked, hair plastered to his forehead. Their entire relationship was based on touch, and the more contact, the better.

Speaking of contact…

Rose quickened her pace and caught him just outside their door. Shoving him up against the wall she snogged him for all she was worth. Startled, he thumped against the wall with an 'oompf', and Rose took advantage of the temporary control. It wasn't long before he was kissing her back, and she surrendered easily enough to his demanding onslaught. Her hands traveled up his back and she felt the coiled muscles under his layers. She wondered how long he had been planning this. Feeling his hands travel up her shirt to palm her breasts, Rose shivered, already surging with want.

He surfaced first, breath ragged, and gave her breasts one final squeeze before pulling away. "As much as I like that topic, we have business to attend to."

"Well, I decided that I should start my own topic: what to do if your enemy ambushes you."

His eyes flashed. "Let's finish this first, and we can discuss that later. Much later, and for an extended period of time, since you seem so … enthusiastic." He opened the door.

Rose entered their bedroom, rolling her eyes at his overly dramatic bow and taking in the tangled mess of sheets on the bed. They hadn't bothered with picking up after last night's activities, and she idly nudged one of her heels out of the way as she perched herself on the edge of the mattress.

The Doctor was studying her, dark eyes intent, and Rose wondered what he was thinking. She could read him better than anyone she knew but there were times where even he was closed off to her. A slow smile spread across his face and she suppressed a shiver. Maybe not so hard to read after all. "Well now, Louis, where shall we start?" he drawled, and Rose realized that this role-playing business wasn't a game anymore.

He didn't let her answer. "Basics. First, find a sturdy, heavy object to cuff your victim to if you can't get their arms behind them. Preferably a railing, but if you are indoors a bed with slats is perfect; much like the one you're sitting on. Bonus points for thinking ahead." He winked at her. "Since it's better to show than tell…" he grabbed her arms and had her restrained before she could blink. "No chairs, because they could always brain you with them. Besides, beds are much softer; don't want to add to our bad reputation, now do we?"

"What reputation is that, then?" She replied, wiggling to a more comfortable position. If she thrust her chest out a bit more than was necessary, well, one could hardly blame her with that look on his face.

"Why, that of coppers being controlling, abusive, and inhumane, that's what."

Rose hummed, toeing off her shoes. "Well, you are controlling, and I daresay the TARDIS can vouch for abusive- percussive maintenance, really?- and you aren't human, so I say that inhumane fits you perfectly. Sure you shouldn't change your name to the Sheriff?"

He looked wounded as he began to take off his trainers, socks, and tie. "My ship, my rules. And you're one to talk; I've seen you hit the television when it isn't getting signal and your laptop when the internet is being slow." He put the tie aside, deliberately, and Rose felt a flash of heat in her abdomen. Hopefully it too would come into play.

He continued to undress methodically, removing his jacket and rolling up his sleeves before pulling out his glasses and peering at her. She swallowed. His eyes were black, no sign of brown. "Now, next lesson: what to do while your suspect is restrained. Naturally, they are at your mercy at this moment. Take advantage of it. Search them for evidence, concealed weaponry, the works. You can never be too careful."

As he talked, he slowly unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans, dragging them down inch by inch. Rose squirmed, pulling away from him, desperate for him to get to someplace higher than her ankles. He looped two fingers into the band of her knickers- on the far sides of her hips- and pulled them down. A tsk-ing noise emerged from his mouth. "For shame, you don't have a gun in your sheath. Bad protocol, Louis."

"Lost it. Maybe I can borrow yours?" Her tongue peeked out of her mouth, and she saw his persona waver; he licked his lips and leaned toward her slightly before he regained control.

The Doctor shook his head, casually tossing her knickers over his shoulder. "Then I won't have one, will I?" His fingers stroked the part where thigh met hip, getting closer to where she needed him. "Maybe you misplaced it? If I can just have a quick look…"

Swiftly, before she could respond, he lunged and plunged a finger inside her. Gasping, Rose arched off the bed, tugging uselessly at the handcuffs. He smirked at her from between her legs. "See what I meant? At my mercy." His tongue flickered out and danced across her clit.

Rose knew that his oral fixation could keep him down there for a long time. A small part of her mind kept reminding her that they were in the middle of something important and therefore on a schedule, but she didn't know what was more important than coming against his mouth and hands. She keened as he maneuvered three fingers inside her, each tracing a different pattern on her walls. Rose felt him smile against her.

"Nothing yet. Maybe if I go deeper?"

"Please do," She moaned, grinding down against him. His teeth nipped at her clit and Rose sobbed.

His fingers continued their intricate patterns as he used his free hand to guide her legs onto his shoulders for better access. Rose tipped her hip upward and felt his fingers slide in further. It was all she could do to stay coherent and in character.

"Anything… yet?" She gasped.

He hummed, the vibrations sending lava pouring through her veins. "Getting closer, I think. I'm sure to get results within the next few moments."

He twisted his hand, sucked hard on her clit, and Rose felt starbursts and supernovas collide and expand within her mind as they provided a firework show behind her eyelids. She wailed in relief as she tugged harshly on the cuffs, the Doctor's firm grasp on her hip the only thing preventing her from ramming into the headboard. She could feel his mouth trying to catch every drop that came from her as she floated back down to the bed, and wriggled against him to let him know she was thinking straight.

"No gun?" she murmured.

"Oh, I say you're fully loaded," he replied, kissing her stomach, "if that shot was anything to go by."

"Mmm. What 'bout you? You loaded?"

"Oh, am I ever."

He kissed her way up her body, and Rose sighed as she felt the stirrings of arousal sweep through her. His face was still a wet from her orgasm and it left cool patches on her skin, soothing the burn, but as he kissed her the embers that was her blood churned and enflamed once more.

He sighed as he slowly slid into her, eyes closed and lips tilted in a smile. "Perfect fit."

"Better be," she said, locking her ankles across his back. She was still feeling a bit floaty and boneless and he went slowly at first, allowing her to recuperate and fully tune in to his actions. When she began to move with him, he increased the pace, lips moving over her skin.

The handcuffs were digging into her wrists and Rose whimpered, trying to relieve the bite of metal into flesh. The jangle seemed to snap the Doctor out of whatever mentality he had been in, and his eyes narrowed in on the red markings. "Sorry… 'bout that," he grunted, one hand moving to grasp her thigh as he leaned heavily on the other. "The sonic'll fix it."

"Hurry up then," She gasped as he adjusted and slid deeper in. "We still have a mystery to solve."

He beamed. "That we do. Ready for the final lesson, Louis?"

She nodded, biting her lip as he began to thrust more powerfully, his breathing ragged. "Once you've… searched for evidence… and if the suspect becomes violent… you may have to… sedate them. Tasers help, but if you don't have one… anything that can calm them down… will do."

She squirmed as he nipped lightly at her collarbone. "This your usual method, then?"

"Nah, only for you."

Words weren't spoken after that, as both were too close to do more than anything but work toward release. Both strained for it, the handcuffs only a periphery annoyance as Rose scrabbled for purchase to lift her hips higher, harder, as the Doctor wrapped himself around her for maximum contact. He was always clingy when it came time for release; he claimed it was because he didn't want to drop on her like a lump of bricks, but she knew that he always felt vulnerable when he let himself go and still couldn't quite face her fully.

He whispered something in that musical, haunting language of his, and Rose felt herself shatter.

The Doctor followed not long after. His arms crushed her to him, he trembled uncontrollably as she murmured in his ear, things like 'forever' and 'I'm here'.

But never 'I love you'. Deep down inside she was terrified that speaking those words would run him off forever. She instead showed him in every action, every look, and every touch. A part of her couldn't help but feel he did the same.

"Bad protocol," he murmured and Rose blinked.

"What?"

"Bad protocol, seducing your partner in the middle of an investigation. I should… lodge a complaint."

Had Rose use of her hands, she would have tickled him. Instead, she ran her toes up the back of his legs, giving him her tongue-in-teeth grin. "Then you wouldn't have me as a partner."

He grunted, finally releasing her handcuffs after fumbling for the sonic. The bed bounced as he crashed back onto the bed beside her, mumbling, "Blimey. That was…"

"Yeah." She snuggled up against him, and he instinctively made a spot for her between his arm and side.

They were silent for a moment, basking in the afterglow, when Rose finally sighed. "Back to reality?"

The Doctor nodded. "We really shouldn't have left."

"Your fault."

"I know."

They got dressed slowly, and as Rose once more fixed her hair, the Doctor came up behind her and rested his chin on the top of her head as his arms went around her. "We need to do that more often."

Rose raised an eyebrow. "What? Roleplay?"

"Yeah. Roleplay." His cheeks flushed pink, and Rose stared in astonishment. The Doctor never blushed. Not when she talked dirty, not when the TARDIS gave her his diary, not even when her mother sat him down and gave him 'The Talk' when she first caught them snogging.

All of a sudden it hit her. "Oh my god… the handcuffs turned you on!"

He rubbed the back of his neck. Bingo. "I… wouldn't say that…"

"They did! They totally did!" Rose laughed, getting up from the vanity and racing over to the bed, grabbing the cuffs. At his questioning look, she explained, "For a souvenir. And, if you're a very, very good boy, and don't wander off…" Rose tugged on his tie to draw him closer. Her lips brushed against his ear as she whispered, "I'll let you wear them next time."

He shuddered, and she could feel how much the idea appealed to him. She pulled back with a wink and tucked the handcuffs into his pocket. "Ready, Sarge?" She asked, smiling.

The Doctor took a moment to recover, and when he was ready he grinned back and took her hand. "I'll be quizzing you later tonight over what you learned today, Louis. Make sure you remember."

"With you as my teacher? Every time."

* * *

Review, please! It makes the muse happy, and I'd like to keep her around this time.


End file.
